


you wanna go to heaven (but you're human tonight)

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen Romance, connor is a bottom, no one can tell me otherwise, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wanna go to heaven (but you're human tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the line from young god by halsey. complete self indulgent smut. they're 17.

A quiet hitch of breath, rustling, the sensation of the bed hitting the back of his knees, Jude’s lips on his neck. Connor let out a soft noise as he felt back onto the soft surface of his mattress, scooting back onto his pillows with a little grin, Jude following close behind, lips on his neck again. Connor arched his neck back, letting the lean brunet above him attack his neck in the way of small kisses, nips, sucking light marks into the tan skin. 

Connor buried a hand into the soft brown hair of his boyfriend, letting out quiet noises as his neck was ravaged, pulling at the strands almost too gently, dragging the other boy up to his lips, letting his hand fall from Jude’s hair, running it down the lean expanse of his back. The blond let out a hitched breath as Jude’s hands dragged his shirt up, and he moved to let it come over his head, tossing it somewhere in the spacious room. From then, there were hands all over him, smoothing over his torso, brushing over the sensitive buds of his nipples. Connor let a small noise fall from his mouth, earning an affectionate grin from the boy above him, lips latching onto his collarbone, slowly making their way down the tan, muscled physique of his upper body, leaving little love bites in their wake.

Connor arched his back as Jude’s kisses got closer and closer to the crotch of jeans, and Jude suddenly stopped at his navel, sitting up. Connor watched his nimble fingers pull apart the button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper. The shorter teen lifted his narrow hips, allowing his other half to slide the jeans off of them, and dispose of those somewhere onto the shaggy blue carpet. 

The taller of the two went back to his work, and slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of tight black boxer briefs Connor wore, dragging those down with the precision and a snail’s pace of someone who knows to drive his boyfriend crazy. Jude finally bent to ghost little puffs of hot breath over the head of Connor’s length, succeeding in dragging out a soft, needy noise from the seventeen year old, hand wandering to find Jude’s hair again, weaving his fingers back into it. 

Connor tugged at the brunet locks softly, silently demanding more, which Jude only somewhat complied to, sinking his mouth as far as the tip of the blond’s dick before pulling away again, his breath and saliva sending a shiver all the way up Connor’s spine, causing the hairs at the back of his neck stand up, making his eyes flutter shut, back arching slightly, needily. 

A soft, affectionate chuckle from his boyfriend caused Connor to look down, only to throw his head back as the lankier teen, without warning, took half of him into his mouth in one go, hollowing his cheeks. Connor’s hips were held down so that he couldn’t roll his hips up into Jude’s mouth, and let loose a moan. He shoved a hand through his own sandy blond hair, as well as lightly pulling at the other teen’s. 

“Jude, fuck.” Connor hissed to the other as more of his length was engulfed in wet heat, back arching further. And then….. nothing. He looked down, letting out an audible whine when there was suddenly nothing at all, looking up at Jude. He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, before propping himself up on his elbows. 

“You have too many clothes on.” Connor mused to the boy above him, and set to alleviate this problem, tossing the offending fabrics onto the floor until Jude was as naked as he was, to which Connor quickly closed the gap between their lips.He cupped the back of his boyfriend’s neck, dragging him down to kiss him fervently. He felt Jude’s contented hum against his lips as they fell into one another, Connor moving to lay back against the pillows again, fingers finding Jude’s hollow collarbone, his shoulders, and his arms. Connor found his target, wrapping a hand around the other’s semi hard cock, earning a shudder and a hitched breath above him. 

This was short lived, however, and Connor had his hand weakly swatted away. He glanced up into lust blown, chocolate brown eyes. He watched Jude lean away from him, rummaging underneath Connor’s bed before coming up with a half full bottle of lube and a silver foil packet. The hazel eyed teen let his boyfriend settle in between his legs again, and the sound of the bottle clicking open sounded in the almost completely silent room. Connor’s chest rose and fell with his slightly less than stable breathing, and he leaned in to press his lips to Jude’s again,pulling him down slightly, to insure that the taller teen could balance himself on one arm, the other trailing across his thighs slowly, and he bent one knee, biting at his own plump bottom lip.

Connor let out a soft, disappointed noise when the brown eyed teen’s face pulled away from his, but soon fell silent as the brunet bent to press small kisses, gentle nips to the insides of his thighs and he gave way to a sigh. His sigh turned into a hitch of the breath as he felt a slick finger slowly push into him. The blond relaxed against it, closing his eyes and tilting his head back at the slight burn, overcrowded by pleasure as the slender finger probed at him. Connor shuddered, and then his lifted his lower back off of the mattress as another was added. This one had more of a burn, though it subsided quickly, left by only the pleasure of the other teen’s fingers brushing very slightly against the bundle of nerves that resided there.

Jude’s name rolled off of his tongue and then there were lips against his, nipping at his lip, making the shorter boy lower his jaw, low moans being swallowed by the other’s mouth. A third pressed in slowly, and Connor only pushed his hips back onto the fingers, impatient. There was another quiet chuckle against his lips, and Connor followed Jude as he pulled away. The blond worried his already kiss swollen lip, a noise slipping out of him as fingers did. His eyes raked over the lean body of his boyfriend, and landed onto where the other rolled a condom on. Connor was stuck in a trance, watching those slender fingers smear clear liquid over the red latex. 

The trance was broken as he felt Jude settle again, and lips slotted against his, willing him to melt into the fabric of the grey comforter underneath the two of them, distract him from the tip of Jude’s length pushing into him, slowly. Connor let out a small moan against his boyfriend’s own plump, pink lips, nipping at the bottom, pulling briefly before letting go. He felt Jude groan against his lips when they pressed together again, resulting in another one of his own moans. 

When he felt the other bottom out and still, he let out slow breaths against his lips, turning his head to bury it in the pale skin of the other’s neck, hands settling on either side of his back, just resting there. 

Then Connor rolled his hips, earning a stuttered, soft moan from his boyfriend. The blonde grinned, and arched his back when he felt almost a complete absence, and then pushing back. He could feel Jude adjusting himself, angling until he could reach that little bundle of nerves again. Connor saw straight up white when Jude seemingly managed to find the spot, his barely more than blunt nails running down the slender back lightly. Connor smirked against Jude’s soft skin when gained him a shiver, and another quiet noise from the other teen. His smirk was gone with the next push into the little bundle of nerves, instead his mouth falling into an ‘o’ shape, his boyfriend’s name a steady chant on his lips as Jude deliberately pushed into that spot every time. Red lines forming on his back as Connor continually raked his nails over it, both of their breathing becoming more ragged and erratic with each roll of the hips. 

Connor was the first to reach his peak, mumbling an endless stream of curses, along with the name of the teen above him. He felt Jude reach his own climax, heard his name called, felt warm breath against the tan skin of his own neck as Jude put his head there, coming down from the high of his orgasm. Connor was the first to speak, when he gained his ability to speak and breathe at the same time back. 

“I love you.” he murmured to the boy with his head in his neck, and he felt a smile from there as Jude pulled back to look at him. Connor pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, lax in the haze of bliss. 

“I love you too.” he felt Jude said quietly, happily against his lips and Connor moved to sit up when the other pulled away to tie off and toss the red latex. He probably needed a shower, but he was too blissed out to even think with sense. 

“Naptime.” Connor nodded firmly to Jude, pulling the brunet close to cuddle against him, receiving a soft kiss to the temple.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcome. ( i have SINNED.)


End file.
